My Life as a Charmander
by kdovy97
Summary: I was just a normal girl one night. And a Charmander the next...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Pokemon in any shape or form. I do own Nikki Starr.

Chapter 1

**~Nikki Star POV~**

I sighed, closed my eyes, and rolled over in my bed. _Reading always hurts my eyes at night… I better get to sleep than…_ I got up to go change and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my hand through my short, dark, brown, hair. What I saw staring back at me in the mirror was a 16 year old girl, with sun-kissed skin and glowing blue eyes. My name is Nicole Starr, but I prefer Nikki. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a dark blue jacket. Okay, so I don't follow fashion, I follow what's comfortable. I'm always outside and in the water so comfortable is a must. I loved swimming with the pokemon in the lake, and riding the Ponytas in the fields. My parents are usually out with their friends or working and complain that I don't worry about my homework. _Well, mom and dad, I have a migraine now because I read for 2 hours for homework. Thanks… _I haven't gone on any journeys because I haven't finished my school, and my parents won't allow me to get a pokedex until I finish this school year. _Thankfully it's over this week. _

I looked out my window hoping to see a Hoothoot since it was fairly late. I gasped and almost fell backwards when I saw a shiny Charmander outside my window! Instead of it being an orange-ish color, it was yellow with bright blue eyes. It just stared at me with its glowing eyes. I walked closer to my window and slowly opened it. Usually when I opened my windows, the pokemon would run off, but this one just kept staring at me. It suddenly hopped onto my window sill, walked in, and onto my lap! When it kept staring at me, without any sound, I reached my hand out to the friendly pokemon, like I always do, and it bit me! I almost cried out. My thumb ached, a lot. I jumped to the window sill before I fell over. I felt dizzy, so I crawled to bed. Right before I lost consciousness, the Charmander climbed down the tree almost waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the pokemon.

**~Chapter 2~**

I woke up the next morning feeling chilled to the bone. _Why the heck didn't I close my window?_ I always closed my window at night because I live in Windswept Valley in the Kanto region. I rolled of my bed and closed my window. _I'm frickin' freezing! I hate this place…_ All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my thumb. _What the…? _The was a small flame imprinted onto my thumb, and I remembered the shiny Charmander from last night. _The damn thing scarred me! Urghh…_ I then noticed the time on my clock. _Holy! I'm going to be late! Mom will kill me if I'm late again! _I grabbed my books, bag, and my uniform on the way out the door. When I looked in the mirror I almost screamed.

I had a tail… Charmander's tail… The tail was orange like a normal Charmander's tail, but the flame was blue to match my glowing eyes. I pulled on the tail to see if I was imagining things. _Nope. That definitely is attached…_ I sat down and stared at myself in the mirror. _What am I going to do? I can't go anywhere looking like this! Last time I checked, shiny pokemon didn't give diseases to turn you into pokemon! _I stood up to try and move my tail. It still hurt a bit, but after a bit, it moved with ease. All of a sudden, poof! There was a bright light in my room, and there was a cute little Charmander in my place with my glowing blue eyes and the fire on its tail was blue to match. I waved my hand at the mirror and the Charmander's hand moved in sync. _This cannot be happening to me…_ I was about to get my phone to call the hospital when I heard someone's voice.

"Hey! You Charmander! What are you doing in that room! You'll get yourself hurt if the person finds you in there!"

I looked over to find a Pidgey flapping its wings angrily at me. _Cool… That means I speak pokemon so no one will be able to understand me… Just great…_ My stomach started rumbling so I decided to go down stairs to eat something. _At least my parents aren't home… They'd freak if there was a wild pokemon in the house…_ I reached up to the door handle, but I couldn't quite grasp it. _Dammit! Dang doors are too tall… Funny… I used to be picked on for being too tall… Now I'm small to open a door… Oh the irony… _ I turned around to the window, thankful that it was a very tall window and almost reached the ground. I climbed out and asked the Pidgey, "Hey! Will you give me a hand? I can't really get back down the tree…"

"Sure. Just a second."

The Pidgey flew to the window sill and I climbed on its back so it could fly me down. "Thank you. That was very gracious of you."

"No problem. Now stay away from peoples' houses, you hear?"

"Okay! Thanks again!"

I turned around to find a little girl I knew from across the street looking at me. I remember when she turned 10 how happy she was to get her first pokemon, a Squirtle. _Oh no… She loves Charmanders… She only got a Squirtle because someone already got the Charmander…_ She suddenly got smile on her face as she raced towards me telling her Squirtle to attack me. I ran to the nearest field and sat down when I was sure she couldn't find me. _That was close…_ All of a sudden, something hit my head like a rock. _What in the name…_ Then everything turned black, and I knew she was trying to capture me. I was weak so I had to give in. "Yay! I caught a Charmander!" I heard her scream in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any pokemon.

~Chapter 3~

**Sarah Jones POV**

"Yay! I caught a Charmander!"

_I can't believe it! My own Charmander…_ All of a sudden the Poke Ball started to wriggle around a little. "No! I heard it click! It can't escape! It's mine!"

The Poke Ball opened up and the Charmander fell out of it. It looked around and jumped when it saw me. "Don't be scared little Charmander," I said leaning my face close to it, "I'm your new trainer now. I won't hurt you." I smiled at it wondering if it could understand me.

**Nicole Starr POV**

She was looking at me with those big eyes and her cute little smile she always had when I would wave to her across the street. _I have to make her release me… But, I'll only say Charmander a whole bunch to her._ I thought to myself, _human, human, arms, legs, human, human…_ A bright flash went off and I transformed back to me with a tail.

"Woah!" she screamed. "Nikki? What are you doing? You're my Charmander? I didn't know you were a Charmander?" She started giggling almost hysterically, and I chuckled a bit myself.

"Kind of. You see, a shiny charmander bit me last night and it made me turn like this… So please… If you'll release me back to the wild… I'd be really thankful." I said pleading with her.

"No way! You're my first captured pokemon and I'm keeping you no matter what!"

"Okay, okay. No need to scream here. But I need to figure this thing out okay?"

"No! I can help you…"

"What do you mean? How can you help?"

"Well, Nikki, what if you randomly transformed into a human in a town or something? What would you do then?" My eye twitched a little. "So I can keep you safe… Plus, I need more pokemon, and strong ones, to help me be the ultimate pokemon trainer. You know how much that means to me…" She looked down and pouted. I felt so bad… _Don't… Give in… To the cuteness…_

"Fine… You're right. But, I have rules. One, no more putting me into that Poke Ball. Two, don't go around ordering me to do things. I mean I'm older than you. That's just not right. And three, call me by Nikki, don't just call me Charmander. Ok?"

"Deal! Yay!" She jumped up and hugged me. We both laughed a little. _Something tells me, I might regret this…_


End file.
